


Mindless Hope

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 10:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock is his beacon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mindless Hope

My mind was raw, bleeding with intensity.

Utter despair, terrible loneliness.

Alone in my mind with no one present.

You run like a mad man trying find someone, anyone.

Any being who could end this horrific nightmare.

You begin to feel the end coming closer, your life slipping away.

But a thin filament, a mere thread holds you.

Cajoles you to awaken from near death.

A light, a light towards salvation you follow it.

You never waiver from the intensity it gives.

You follow it like a beacon.

For it shall bring you home.

Chapter End Notes:


End file.
